Love me, Love me not
by MechanicFreak
Summary: Harry accidentaly hexes Draco's eyes, and they need time to heal. As punishment, Harry has to help Draco catch up on schoolwork, with permission to do it in the dead of the night. SLASH Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I play with my wand, twirling it between my fingers, _gods_, it's so boring!

_'I must not tell lies'_ is once more etched into my hand, the ruby red line standing out ashamedly on pale skin.

Hermione tried to heal it last night, but there must be something about that quill, because it only caused it to go deeper, more chance of leaving a scar. I hope it dosen't scar, I don't want another abnormal marking on my body.

Not another one.

My wand is plucked from my fingers by long thin ones.

_Malfoy._

"Give it back, Malfoy." I say clearly, hot anger rushing through me, near instantaneously. God, everyones looking at us, but honestly, I love the attention.

"Or what, Potter." He practically spits on the 'P'

"Or else." I stand up, but it dosen't really work for the intimidation side of things, since he's taller. How come he got to get taller?

"I think I'll keep this." He throws my wand into the air and catches it at the end, the handle pointing towards the ceiling, and slipping it inside his robe sleeve.

"Give it back, _Malfoy_." I fix him in my best glare. He snickers, his lips curling upwards in his trademark smirk. My stomach boils even more, my cheeks flaming.

"Or _what?_" He repeats. I raise my fist.

"There are more ways to hurt someone than with magic, Malfoy."

But apparently he seems to have gotten braver than in our first year, because rather than yielding, he just smirks some more and turns around.

Only to come face to face with an angry Hermione holding her wand to his throat.

He takes a step back.

She takes a step forwards.

Both of them continue in this kind of dance, until Malfoy hits a table and nearly falls over it backwards. Hermione just keeps getting closer until they're chest to chest, her mouth set in an angry frown.

"Give. It. **Back.**"

I can barely hear her, her voice is so low, demanding, even more so than I was.

Women are scary.

Malfoy glances to the floor, and drops the wand from his sleeve into his hand, offering it to her.

"Whatever."

He steps to the side, only to walk straight into me.

He growls, low and guttral again, and my stomach gets angry, boiling, even though _I'm_ not angry.

What's up with that?

I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

Fuckit. Tangled in the birds nest I have to jerk my hand more than a few times to get it out.

"Here Harry."

"Ah." Taking my wand back I continue to twirling it.

* * *

Binns just wont shut up.

"Mr. Pettle, please tell me which famous witch discovered the art of apparating?"

It takes me a moment to realize that he's talking to me, what with "Pettle" not being my surname.

I glance down at the textbook I was obviously not reading.

"Ummm..."

Binns has turned back to the board without even waiting for an answer. Fully taking advantage of the situation I carry on daydreaming.

"Harry! Harry! Come on!" Ron's shaking my shoulder."We've got potions remember?"

"Uh, oh yeah." I pull my bag from my feet and over my shoulders. Hurrying out of the north tower Ron jogs over to a bookcase.

"Hey Harry, come over here!"

"Ron, we're going to be late already, we can't stay here." Ron winks and puts his index finger to a knot in the wood of the bookcase, running down the dark wood to the stone floor. With a little drama, the book case burst into song in the tune of a current "Top of the Wizard Charts" but changing the lyrics to suit the situation, while sliding out of the way to reveal a secret passage.

"_Ron and Harry run to potions master,_

_But know they need to sprint much faster,_

_They want to know-ow, they should know-ow,_

_The way back ho-ome!"_

"Fred and George showed it to me, it comes out in the dungeons, opposite Snapes room." A cobweb hangs from his hair, from the look and smell of the passage, I highly doubt anyones been through here for a long time.

And I dare not tell Ron there a spider the size of a small egg on his shoulder.

"Lumos."

"Lumos!" Stumbling behind him I try to brush it off his shoulder, eventually it falls off, but I think I stood on it by accident.

"Uh."

"Ron?"

"Well, it _might _be the wrong passage."

"_What?_ Ron! Where the hell are we?"

"Well, there are two passages, this one, and the bookcase opposite it."

"Didn't care to tell us that with it's remake of 'Brew Love Faster', now, how do we get out?"

"Uhhh."

"_Ron!_"

We're definatly going to be late, if we find our way out at all!

"We could just turn back?"

I turn on my heel.

Oh no.

There's a few turnings on our right, which one did we come through?

The Map is back in the dormitory, hidden under my pillow.

Oh god.

"Sorry Harry..."

"_Ron!_"

Oh, what am I going to do with you?

"Uhh, I think it was that one?" He points to the third right. I don't trust him, but what the hey, it's not like we can get _more _lost, eh?

That is _soo_ comforting.

"Well it's about time Weasel and Potty get here!"

"Mister Malfoy, if you don't cease your incessant yelling I will be forced to send you out."

Malfoy shut up, still smirking at the two of us.

Mcgonagall turned to us.

"Care to explain your lateness? Mister Weasley, Mister Potter?"

"We got lost in a passage, Professor."

"Shagging more like." Malfoy mutters behind us, and Mcgonagall obviously dosen't hear him. I'm half tempted to hex him, but I doubt that would go down well.

Me and Ron take our seats next to Hermione.

"Where _were_ you guys?" She whispers furiously

"So _that's _what happened! Malfoy was suggesting the worst things about you two."

"Yeah, well Malfoy's so pale I'm pretty sure he's the moon incarnate, he sure does reflect the sunlight."

"That's more of a compliment, Ron." I smile a little at the two of them.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but _I _could sure use some extra studying, I'll be in the library, see you next lesson."

Hermione gets up and brushes the dirt off of her skirt as she walks off.

"Well well well, Potty and the Weasel , together again. Just can't bear separation, can they?" Draco's gang of Slytherins all jeer and cat call at me and ron.

"Shut it Malfoy, or I'll put you in the hospital wing worse than buckbeak did." I yell back.

"Oh please, I thought that you would have realized that I was exaggerating so that beast of an animal would get death." Draco's cronies are laughing.

"Let's go Ron."

"Yeah. It's not worth it."

As we're getting up Draco starts to call out again.

"Going off to their secret hideout to shag I bet!"

Before I can stop him, Ron is nose to nose with Draco.

"Piss off, or I'll hex you."

Rather than dropping it, Draco's just getting more encouraged.

"Like in second year? Go ahead, I'd love to see what comes out of your mouth this time." He sneers. "Get away from me, I can practically _smell_ mudblood on you."

I grab his shoulder.

"Ron, lets go."

"Hey Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you noticed Malfoy's gotten more annoying as of late?"

I look up from my book. "Yeah, actually, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, but I say we find out, so we can hold something against _him_ for a change."

I perk up, smiling.

"That's _brilliant _Ron! But what about Hermione."

He waves his hand. "She dosen't need to know, she'll tell a teacher or something."

"Aren't we leaving her out though?"

"It's alright." He assures me, though I'm still not too sure about it.

"So how do we do this?"

"Veritaserum." I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"And you know how to brew that? Not to mention the ingredients?"

Ron grins, like he was awanted me to ask that.

"No. But I know someone who can."

* * *

"Cheers George! Bye guys!"

"No problem Ron and Harry, see you later!" The two call back in unison..

* * *

**A/N: My first swing at a Harry and Draco fic, I'm guessing it'll be between 8-12 chapters.**

**Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter, please take your seat."

No, bloody no, I'm fed up with _him_ and his antics. Draco's been pissing me off _all_ day, and I'm not putting up with it anymore.

"If you've got something to say to me _Malfoy, _then say it _now." _

"Mr._Potter!"_ The toad shrieks at me.

"Or what, Potter?" He looks me up and down and smirks. Cocky _bastard!_

"I swear, I will hex you so bad you won't be able to see straight."

"Then I can be just like you, four eyes!"

The handle of my wand nearly splits under the sheer pressure within my fist. A shaking hand points it at Malfoy, so quickly, so fast, his eyes widen in fear as he raises his own wand a second too late.

"There will be _no_ spellcasting in my class, take your seats!" Umbridge shouts shrilly at us, again, too late.

"_Eturnus Caecus!"_

_"_Argh!"

I've never regretting speaking an incanation as much as I did then, Draco's cry, scream of pain will always be ingrained in my mind. For a few seconds nobody moves, shocked to the core. Draco kneeling, both hands covering his eyes, wand discarded on the floor.

It wasn't until blood slowly began to seep between his fingers that somebody moved, somebody helped him, pulled me away before I could do any more damage.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you're there." Draco's voice calls out raspily, as I stand up and begin to make my way to the door. Across his face bandages are heavily wrapped, across his nose, and up to his forhead. Not knowing how to reply, I open the heavy doors, nearly running straight into Dumbledore and McGonagall, who looked equally surprised as I was to see them there.

"Mr...Mr Potter-" McGonagall looked uneasy, like she didn't know me, and Dumbledore stared onwards coldly.

"I...please, you have to believe me, I didn't know, I, I-"

"Mr Potter, where did you learn a spell of such a nature?" She interupted.

I don't know. Where did I?

I can't answer.

"We will call you later to discuss suitable punishment, or expulsion," she sighed. "Meanwhile, return to your dormitory. I think it would be unsuitable for you to return to your lesson."

Swallowing nervously, I pushed past them, glaring at my feet.

Expel me? They can't do that! I...they can't...Hogwarts is my home...if I couldn't come back...I don't know what I'd do...

Hearing hushed voices from around the corner, I duck behind a suit of armour. Nearly everybody will know about what happened in DADA, and I really don't want people to look at me right now, no, definatly not now.

Huddling myself against the wall as close as I can get, I crush my eyelids together, as if it would help.

"Don't you see it? It's obviously the beginnings of a dark wizard, all the signs are there, he could have _killed_ Draco this afternoon-"

"I suggest we wait Severus, as you suggested to me last year when Harry was selected to participate in the tournement. Simply, let the river flow."

I open one of my eyes, hadn't I just seen Dumbledore?

I brush it off, Dumbledore has his ways, being in two places at once shouldn't be something shocking.

"Draco could have _died-"_

"As could have Harry in the tournament. I will not imply that his actions do not worry me, for I am deeply concerned. I feel that Harry may feel...ignored."

Ignored? Why would I feel ignored? Everybody knows my name!

"You mean...he did this for _attention?!"_

"I don't know. We have not seen into Harry's mind. "

The two pass, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I need to find Ron and Hermione

"Harry! Everyones talking about you!" Hermione whispered hastily, pulling him behind a bookcase. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"...You've been looking for me in a library?" I scrunch up my nose in distate at the books surrounding me and Hermione grimaces.

"No, stupid, I thought that if you were looking for me and Ron, the sure places would be the great hall, the library, or in our lessons. Since the hall and our lessons are crammed with people, you'd check here."

Reasoning, wrong, however it was successful.

"Hermione, I swear, I didn't-"

"I know, I was there." She says, rubbing my shoulder gently. "I brought your cloak, I thought that you might-"

"You truley are a genius Hermione." I thank her, quickly pulling the cloak over my head.

"Let's go, Ron was looking down by Hagrids for you." She whispers, so not to be caught talking to thin air, quickly setting off, seemingly unaffected by the massive bag on her shoulders.

"Hermione, I swear you'll get a back injury from all those books."

She chuckles quietly, "Don't worry, I built up muscles in our first year. My backs stronger than anyone elses in this school."

I struggled to keep up with the super strength woman, and desperatly refused the urge to pant heavily and beg for water and rest, and she only came to a stop at the enterance to the castle, having walked through half the castle, and I think that I nearly passed out.

"Harry, I think it's past curfew, there are teachers patrolling the grounds..."

Spotting Hermione, Hagrid bustled up to them.

"Aye, 'ermione, I sent that Ron off ter bed, t'was gettin' late. Did you find 'im?"

Pulling down the cloak, I smile sheepishly at the giant.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you best be gettin' of ter bed too! You got a rough day tommorow!" He said sympathetically, hitting me hard on the back, causing me to splutter.

"H-Hagrid, I can't go back tonight." I mumble and they both pause, looking at me. Hagrid understands.

"Alright, but fer tonight only! I don't want to be hidin' you forever, an' if the school finds out it could mean no end o' trouble fer me!" he says, and me and Hermione blush to the toes at the implication of his words.

"And I thought you were like the BFG." I mumble, Hermione smiling.

"The B-F-what? Ne'ermind, come along, and put that cloak up."

"See you tommorow Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Harry. This. Is. Ridiculous!" Ron muttered furiously to the table, loud enough just so I could hear, whilst giving me a hard kick under the table. I grit my teeth, and hunch over a little more, scribbling notes quickly, since I couldn't see the board, I was relying on Flitwicks words only, but I can probably steal Hermiones notes later on.

"Ron's right! You have to stop this!" Hermione said, tapping my back with her foot repeatedly for constant confirmation that I was still there. "Everyone's scared Harry..."

I was true, this morning, I had been called for, but obviously, me hiding under my cloak, I didn't go, but this is the third lesson today, and nearly six people have come into this class alone, to see if prehaps I was there, each time the Professors face filled with anxiety, even Snape ones, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

But...if the get me, if they find me...they might kick me out of Hogwarts...and everyones eyes...

God, their eyes, judging me, watching me.

I wouldn't be able to cope, I can barely cope now!

"Hello, sorry to interfere with your lesson again, Professor, but I must ask once more, can Harry Potter come with me please?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room.

God, Dumbledore himself, and he wasn't just asking if I was there, he was asking me to go with him.

_He knows I'm here._

Hermione and Ron must have thought the same thing as they both delivered an especially hard kick to the side of my ribs.

"Okay, okay!" I whisper harshly, shoving my paper and quill onto Hermiones lap, causing an ink stain to start spreading across her skirt.

I scuttle out from under the table and weave around people, cursing anyone who might have seen the few inches of my feet as I shuffled as quietly as I could though the door, which the omniscient headmaster had left open, and he quickly followed, after having it confirmed (again) that I wasn't in the room.

"Harry, stop hiding, you're causing quite the panic you know."

I don't say anything. To be honest, I don't think he wanted, or even expected one.

I still don't want to be seen, by _anyone,_ regardless of if they know that I'm there or not.

"Relax, Harry, you won't be expelled. However, do not doubt the seriousness of the situation. You will be punished suitably." He says softly.

"Headmaster, how did you know I was there?" I ask.

"There were four marauders Harry. Do you think they were likely to share a single map?"

Well, to be honest, it wouldn't have surprised me, but...four marauders maps?

"Where are they?" I ask, because if it's in the hands of someone who might be a threat to me-

"Your own Sirus's one, who was unfortunate enough to have his confiscated, and then found by the Weasley twins, Remus still has his, but I doubt he still even knows where it is, and I own Peters one."

Where is my dads?

"Now, Harry, are you prepared to go back to lessons?"

"But, Malfoy-"

"Draco will not be contacting his father about this. The school has informed him of his son's condition, but have suggested that it was a backfiring spell."

"But- I- Why would you-"

"I don't like to play favourites, but I will do what I can to keep you in this school, Harry."

Pulling the cloak from my shoulders, we stop and I frown up at him.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, Draco is likely to be out of commision for sometime. He will need quite a bit of tutoring."

"That's...that's it?" Sure, it's sounds like it's going to be absolute fucking hell, but...really, is that all?

"Not quite. Because of the amount of time that will be taken up by young Draco catching up, it may interfere with your normal studying patterns, if any," He chuckled. "So you will be studying for one hour each day after everyone else returns to their dormitories, however, on Fridays, and Saturdays, you can study for as long as you need to. You don't have to study on Sundays or Wednesdays, so you can rest or study yourself."

This...is going to be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, which Dumbledore had decided not to tell me, Draco's eyes would take a few more days to heal, and until then, I'd have to go and talk to him each day to 'repair the relationship to a working level' so we'd be able to study with actual results that weren't cuts and bruises from numerous future brawls.

Malfoy was laying on the bed in complete silence, and I didn't dare say a word either.

He knew I was there. He kept his head facing forwards, determined to not even look in my direction.

"So..."

Draco snorted at my lame attempt at conversation.

"Piss off."

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you so we can actually produce results!"

"Oh, here's an idea, don't fucking hex people in the eyes in the first place! Bloody hell, just get lost!"

Sneering at him, I stand up, just as Lucius Malfoy comes through the doors to the hospital wing. Ignoring me completely, he walks past and takes the seat I was sitting on.

"Hello, Draco."

Glancing back for a moment, I'm sure, so very sure, that Malfoy's mouth just twisted back an a slight frown.

Turning my back on him, I leave.

* * *

"Harry! Decided to join civilisation again?" Neville joked as I stumbled into the common room, hand bleeding afresh from that cursed quill, covered under the sleeve of my robe.

"Hey Neville. How's the gossip?"

"Pretty bad, some people are saying that you're..." Neville frowned, looking at his feet uncomfortably.

Hermione came up to me and finished off Nevilles sentence.

"They said that you're going to end up like you-know-who."

I felt his body tense.

"They're just rumours." I shrug. "They should stop soon. Moreover, there's something I've got to tell you, com'n."

Leading her to an empty corner of the common room, I tell Hermione about my 'punishment' with Malfoy.

"Harry! That's just awful! It's true he'd need help catching up, but pitting you two against each other is ridiculous!"

"I think that Dumbledore has an ulterior motive. He had that twinkle in his eye, the one he gets when he's planning something." I tell her.

"Hmm." She pondered. "I'm sorry Harry, I have to go, I'm helping Ron with his studies."

"It's okay, I have to do something anyway." I say, adjusting my sleeve, hissing slightly when the material brushes the back of my hand.

Running into the boys dormitory, I thank god that it's empty and hold my hand to the light in different angles, inspecting the gash. I don't dare try to heal it, something about those cursed quills make it so any attempt at magical healing cause the wound to go deeper. When I had gone to detention, I had been so frustrated that I had wrote that line as fast as I could, and the speed seemed to have affected it a little.

There was nothing at hand that seemed efficient enough to cover the wound, so I drew all of my transfiguration knowledge and formed a bandage out of a spare piece of parchment.

Wrapping it around the bleeding, which was much more prominent than usual for some reason (my hasty speed maybe?), I frown at it. At the time it had hurt very little, but right now it was throbbing in time with my heartbeat, and is uncomfortably itchy.

I briefly consider prehaps going to see Madam Pomfrey about it, but then she would attempt to heal my ailment, which could result in it becoming much worse.

I'll take off the bandage as soon as it stops bleeding, so it doesn't draw as much attention, but for now, I'd rather not bleed across the floor.

* * *

"So how was your day Malfoy?" I say in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh, it was perfect, Potter, I had someone poke at my half-eyes for what felt like hours and then got to drink some fantastic foul-tasting liquid, and then threw it up, and had to take it again." He says in the same voice, a disgustingly fake smile on his mouth.

"Half-eyes?"

"Oh? Nobody told you? Contrary to what some people believe, the crazed retard that did this to me didn't hex my eyes. Nope, he _removed _them, completely."

My mind travelled back to when I cursed him.

Blood, dripping from his eyes.

I've been thinking about blood so often recently, it might be a good idea to stop.

God, I'm so morbid

"When are you getting out?"

"On the good day of none of your damn business." He replies, before finally answering seriously. "Two or three days. It depends on how well they heal tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"I hope you've been taking decent notes for once, Potter. I don't want to fail my classes because of you."

I don't reply. Because honestly, I haven't really taken many notes.

So a month later, when Draco is still in the hospital wing, and I'm continuing forced visits to see him, my lack of notes still haven't been a problem.

Resting my chin on my hand while I sit in the visitors chair, I gaze aimlessly about the room while Malfoy argued endlessly with Madam Pomfrey about his release.

"Malfoy! You're eyes have fully reformed, react properly to light, and can move them without extreme pain! Aside from minor discomfort and redness, they are absolutely fine!" She exclaimed with exasperation, crossing her arms.

Malfoy was absolutely seething, seemingly unable to decide wether to glare at me or her.

"I'm telling you!" He snarled. "There's something wrong with them! I can't see properly!"

"Well how bad is it?!"

"Not so bad I can't see anything, but bad enough for me to notice it." He muttered.

"Mr Malfoy! Your eyes were gone _completely! _It's actually a miracle that you can see at all now, especially as well as you can." She told him. "Now _go!"_

Shooting me the filthiest look he could muster, Malfoy stormed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**Urgh, I've had the worst case of writers block recently, explaining why it's so incredibly short! So everyone, send me your cookies!  
Reviews are dearly appreciated, and as always, 'please update' is not.**

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**

**Who would win a fight between Inuyasha and Naruto? I wonder...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's get one thing straight Malfoy." I spit. "I'm not going to be all buddy-buddy with you just because I have to tutor you." I throw a set of books at him. "Study from those, give them back once you're done."

"Whatever you say Potty." He mutters, pulling out a chair from the library table, sitting down at it.

I huff and sit down opposite him, after all, I have my own studying to do.

We sit silently for a few hours, except for the quiet sound of quills scratching on parchment.

"I must not tell lies. Isn't that what Umbridge said to you the other day?" Draco asked, examining his nails while glancing at my hand.

"Piss off."

"Would that I could, Potter, would that I could." He sneered back at me, going back to my notes.

We spend the rest of the night in uneasy silence, until eventually Malfoy stands up, thrusting my books back at me, picking up his bags.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask "You have loads to catch up on!"

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you're out of lessons for a months. I'm not gonna be able to catch up on everything in one night, you idiot, not to mention I can barely read your writing, I've got a splitting headache as it is," He rubs his forehead to emphasize his point. "And not to mention the fact that it's five in the morning, and I don't intend to spend _all _of Saturday catching up on my sleep." He drawls, leaving the room.

It's...five already? Time really flies when you're (not) having fun.

Gathering my books in my arms, I'm about to dump them unceremoniously into my bag, when something dark and blotchy on the front of my transfiguration book, the only one Malfoy actually studied from, deciding to leave the others for later, so I put them down again.

Inspecting my book closer, I can see underneath my name, in big bulky capitals the words 'I love D.M.'

Eyebrows pulling together, I feel my eye twitch slightly

Oh Draco Malfoy. How I envy your maturity.

* * *

After staying up all night, I find that I've only just woken up at half one. Deciding to skip lunch(Is it really a choice at this time?) I quickly get dressed and run to the Owlery. Grasping a hefty package in my palm, I attach it to Malfoys owl.

I love Draco Malfoy, huh?

Well, let's see how much you love Gryffindor.

Letting Malfoys owl fly forth, I walk back to Gryffindor Tower to sleep some more.

I'm still exhausted.

* * *

I'm shaken roughly awake by Ron and Hermione, who's faces are red with laughter.

"H-Harry!" Hermione giggled, unable to say more than that.

"Mate! What the bloody hell have you gone and done!" He grinned "Malfoy is _furious!"_

I smirk. "I have now clue what you are talking about."

"You know _exactly _what we mean!" Hermione smiles. "We and Ron were walking to the Library-"

"Surprise surprise."

"-and then Draco is walking past, and his owl near attacks him, dropping a package on him, and it seems that the package should have been handled with a little more care, because it _exploded _into his face!"

"It was a beautiful explosion of Gryffindor pride." Ron chips in. "And now Malfoy's lurking around the Fat Lady waiting for you to come out. He's threatening to hex her, and he's still covered in red and gold glitter!"

"Well now this I've got to see." I say, rolling out of bed and putting my glasses on.

As I open the portrait, Malfoy is standing there, face red with fury, covered in head to toe in red and gold glitter, his mouth twisted into a sweet smile when he saw me.

"Oh, here Harry," My name sounds weird form his mouth. "I forgot to give this book back to you yesterday." He says, handing me a leather bound book which I don't recognize with my name spread across the front of it.

You'd think that someone who just pranked the Syltherin Prince would have a little more caution about something that was given to him by said Slytherin, but apparently not.

I curiously open the first cover, and nearly choke to death as green and silver surrounds me, flying up my nose, in my ears, luckily not my eyes.

I spit out a mouthful of glitter, the gritty plastic lingering in my mouth and shoot Malfoy a spiteful glare.

There's a flash from Colin Creevey's camera, and Malfoy is smirking down at me.

Oh.

It.

Is.

_On._

* * *

Me and Malfoy walk side by side down to the bathrooms, glaring at each other all the while, nearly tripping down the stairs, much to the others amusement.

"You are so gonna pay." I mutter while Malfoy just smirks through his glare.

Once we reach the bathrooms, we pause hesitantly.

There are individual showers, but no changing rooms, and there is no way I'm stripping down to my ass in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Wuss." He mutters, pulling off his robe in a sweeping motion.

I turn my back to him, pulling off my own clothes, and risk a curious glance behind me and Malfoy is sitting on the bench that's down the middle of the row of showers, pulling off his socks, and I can't help myself as my eyes run down his back, across his shoulders, stopping only at the top of his trousers.

I wonder if his skin is as soft as it looks.

It's shockingly pale, along with his near silver hair, which is coated in red and gold glitter, and I feel my heart jump into my throat when he glances back at me too.

I hastily pull off my tie and shirt, and set my glasses down on top of the pile of clothes when I hear Malfoys shower start. I nearly heave I sigh of relief.

But I'm not entirely sure why.

Climbing in, I turn the shower up as hot as it would go.

* * *

**This one was fun to write. I'm going to need a few ideas to fuel their tricks on each other, so feel free to tell me any idea's you've got!**

**Reviews are loved and nurtured, so leave them with me!**

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**


End file.
